The Key to Success
by BlaxHeartz
Summary: Draco Malfoy and the other Death Eaters must us Angelina Shince to try to defeat Harry Potter. She hates both Malfoy and Potter but will she be able to save Harry without falling for Malfoy? Or will she let Potter die and move on with Draco? You'll have t


(xxXxxBrittanyxxXxx) 

My name is Angelina Shince. I have black hair down to my shoulder blades with an assortment of bright colored streaks. I have greenish-blue eyes that change between shades of green and blue due to my mood. Im 19 and graduted from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy two years ago. My house was Slytherin but yet i was friends with Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood, who were in my grade. I hated both Draco Malfoy and the oh so famous Harry Potter. Malfoy hasnt been known of since his disappearance in his 6th year after attempted murder that Snape had finished. Potter in now an Auror that is well known. My life hasnt been interesting even though i am a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Right now I am on a mission for the Order to try and discover Malfoy who is suspected to be in the Muggletown of Budleigh Babberton. I am also a well trained Auror of course or they would've sent someone else.

This town was almost empty except for the few animals running by every now and then. All the houses were torn andin ruins. There was no light but the flickering lamp post nearby. Wand drawn, I crept silently along, ears and eyes sharp for any sound or movement. The sound of a can being kicked away from behind caused me to twirl around wand ready. But all that was in sight was the can now coming to a stop against a brick house that was falling apart. I moved slowly to the corner of the broken down house diagonally across from the brick one. I peer around the side to see a black cat sitting on the ground, its tail swishing from side to side, its large yellow eyes upon me. I breathe a sigh of relief and approach the cat which is happy for attention.

"Hey lil' fella. You frightened me for a second there." I say scratching it behind the ears. It looks up at me and a frightened expression crosses its face and dashes down the alleyway.

All of a sudden a wand is pushed sharply into my spine. "Now, what have we got here? A young wittle Auror here to twake is to pwison?" A drawling voice says from behind as a few others laugh. I grip my wand in my hand and point it to the sky, green sparks issuing from it.

"Avad-"

"Expelliarmus!" I shout, spinning around just in time to see the spell hit Malfoy and his wand to fly ten feet away from them as the others behind him drew their wands.

"Stupefy!" I shout and it hits Snape, who I recognized immediatly.

"Impedimenta!" One shouted and I was thrown back several feet before landing hard on my back, wand flying feet away out of my hand. Someone ran and grabed my wand, pocketing it in their cloak, as Malfoy pulled me up rufly by the collar of my cloak. He glared down at me with those cold blue eyes that I have grown to hate. Above his head i can see the green sphinx, the Orders help signal to contact other members when in danger. I look back at Malfoy, whos longer blond hair is slightly ruffled from being hidden for about four years.  
"Malfoy." I sneer at him. My feet are barely touching the ground since he is a good height taller than me.

"We meet again, Shince, after four years. Ah. Time sure does fly, doesnt it? Now that it looks like your time is up." Malfoy says pointing his retrived wand in my face, now only holding me with one hand.

"Let her go, Malfoy." A voice says warningly from behind me.

"Ah, Potter. Come to save your girlfriend? Or have you two gotten married?" Malfoy sneers at him, tightening his grip upon me.

"Ew. I would never marry her." Potter says disgusted. I wheel around at him, now choking myself by Malfoy having a good grip on me.

"Like i would marry the oh so famous Potter." I say glaring at him, which he returned. I had to turn back toward Malfoy since i was unable to breath from being choked by my cloak. His wand was now pointed at Potter.

"Lestrange, take Shince while I deal with Potter and his little friends." He says pushing me toward Bellatrix Lestrange, who grips my upper arm tightly.

"Malfoy. Give her over or i swear i'll kill you." Potter says his wand pointed at Malfoy's chest. Ginny, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasely, Luna Lovegood, and Tonks also pointed their wands at the other surronding Death Eaters.

"Potter, you'll never kill me because youre not like us. You dont get pleasure from killing the innocent." He says with a smirk.

"Youre not innocent. Now hand her over!"

"I think not." He turns toward me and points his wand at my chest.

"Lets see how youll act while shes in pain now, shall we? Crucio!" Pain shots through my whole body as i scream in pain. Lestrange lets me fall to the ground, laughing at me as i struggle.

"Reducto!" The spell is lifted from me as Malfoy is almost hit by Potters spell. I sob onto the cold stone ground as the pain slowly fades away. I open my eyes to see Lestranges wand on the ground beside me. She had dropped it while clutching her sides from laughter. I quickly grab it and get to my feet, wand pointed at Malfoy. My breathing is shallow as Malfoy turns to me without a sign of fear.  
I walk backward toward the others, not taking my eyes off of Malfoy.  
Tonks rushs up to me and helps me back toward everyone else and stands at the very front.

"Avada Kederva!" Someone shouts from the crowd of Death Eaters, Tonks has no time to block the spell, it hits her head on, sending her dead body to the ground. Anger bubbles through my body as there are crys of "no!" or "Tonks! Get up!". Wand raised, i move forward, a single tear sliding down my cheek.

"Who did it?" I say in a deadly whisper. A smirking Malfoy moves forward, others patting him on the back approvingly. Stashing Lestranges wand in my cloaks pocket, i strid toward him. I raise my fist and punch him hard in the face.

(xxXxxSydneyxxXxx)

Draco's POV Shince says "who did it?" in a deadly quiet voice and i smirk moving forward. She looks around and her eyes stop on me as im getting congrates from the others. I watch her putting something in her cloak pocket, and walk toward me. Before i know what shes doing, her fist crashes into my jaw-sending me flying to the ground.

Shes gotten a lot stronger since i last saw her at Hogwarts. Snape and Lestrange move to grab Shince, but i put my arm up and push myself off the ground. They move back and i say "Shince is mine. I will deal with her." I keep my eyes on her the entire time, but see Pottr, Granger, and Ginny all move forward. "Stop," Shince says in a casual voice, "i'll take care of Malfoy. You get the others," and raises her wand at me.

I thought Lestrange took her wand...She must someone elses.

Noraml POV

"I have strict orders to bring you back to my master, Angel."

"Dont call me that! If youre going by first names DRACO, (I drawl his name) then you will call me Angelina... NOT! Angel. Understand?"

"I think ill do what i please ANGEL (he now drawls my name)."

He says something else that i cant heat, but suddenly everything around me starts to fade. In a few seconds, my surrondings become clear again and i see Malfoy standing in front of me, smirking, with his arm outstreched down at me(i fell on the floor.) I look past him and say"i can get up on my own, thank you very much." and push myself up. As soon as i am standing, he grabs my arm roughly and starts walking, dragging me with him. He leads me up a huge staricase and says "This is the Malfoy Manor. You will be staying here until Voldemort arrives." He stops in front of a huge door and turns to me, "And this is your room."

He swings open the door and pushes me inside."The only reason youre getting a nice room and im not killing you is because Voldemort said to treat you with respect. For some reason he thinks youre important."I glare at him and he smirks as he closes the door. Theres a click as he locks the door so im unable to get out.

(xxXxxBrittanyxxXxx)

"Night Angel." Malfoy says from the other side of the door before i hear his footsteps retreating down the hallway. I kick the door with all my might from aggravation. I turn away from the door and glare around at the beautiful neon colored room. Its full of pink, blue adn green.

"Dammit!" I shout, unable to find a way out of this place. I throw myself on the bed and glare at the ceiling.

-Its your own fault that youre here. You told the others to leave Malfoy to yourself.- A voice says in my head. I put my hands over my face and let out a sigh.

Then it hits me that i still have Lestranges wand. I reach into my cloaks pocket and am hit with disappointment and anger. Her wand is gone. I lay back onto the pillows and slowly drift into a dreamless sleep.

3rd Peson Point of View

-Malfoy Sitting Room-

Draco Malfoy sat in between Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. Lucius had recently escaped from Askaban. Across from the Malfoys was the Dark Lord himself. All three Malfoys felt honored to be in his presence. His snake-like features and ghostly pale skin was enough to frighten anyone even without his powerful magic.

"You have the girl, Draco?" The Dark Lord asks with his hands folded together.

"Yes, my Lord." Malfoy says bowing his head toward him.

"Good. Well done. It looks as if Lucius has taught you well." Lucius bows his head to hide his smirk."Narcissa, dear. Bring us some fire whiskey to celebrate this glorius moment. Tommorow may be the last day this world will feel protected by young Mr. Harry Potter."


End file.
